Harry Osborn
Harry Osborn is the son of Norman Osborn and childhood friend of Peter Parker. He is currently incarcerated at Ravencroft Institute, following a slip into his Goblin persona. History The First Gravestone Harry was born the only child of Emily and Norman Osborn, but his mother died soon after his birth, leaving his father heartbroken and unable to avoid blaming the boy for her death. Harry's attitude was curved by the treatment he received from his father, with his excitable nature soon replaced by a more refined and restrained personality, most especially after the death of his best friend's parents. Peter Parker was the closest friend Harry had ever had, as they effectively grew up together because of their parents working together. At the age of 4, Peter lost both of his parents and sought familial comfort with not only his father's family but with Harry and Norman as well, which is when Harry began to change. He became jealous by the interactions between Peter and his father, and resented the latter for seeming to prefer the orphan over his own son. After attending multiple elementary schools but never actually fitting in, Harry managed to persuade his father into enrolling him at Midtown High School when the time came, hoping that attending a school with Peter would ease his bullying issues and gain him at least one friend. While he was often targeted by bullies for being posh, rich and physically weaker, his friendship with Peter blossomed to keep him happy, and he found some popularity with the girls. It was by the age of 14 that he became aggravated with this popularity when he discovered, on his fourth date of the week, that almost all those he dated were just after his money rather than himself. However, Harry found comfort in his relationship with Mary Jane Watson, who he knew Peter had loved since he was a little boy, and kept the relationship from him, not knowing that this secret would cost them a good chunk of time in their friendship. The two dated for a year before she turned to Peter after Norman embarrassed the two at a comfortable family dinner, and subsequently MJ was murdered by the Green Goblin less than a year afterwards. Her death still affected Harry, and continued to plague him into his late teens, but it did not affect him as much as the disappearance of his father somewhat earlier. The Second Gravestone In mid-2013, Harry found his father's body in Norman's office, and saw Spider-Man leaving him there. The shock of seeing his father dead began to drive him into using drugs - which he had previously used habitually to relax - for an escape from the grief and pressure of the world. His relationship with MJ was affected as he became more stressed on coping with Oscorp and keeping her happy, and eventually it was Donald Menken, one of Oscorp's board members, who elected to have Harry sent to rehab to deal with his issues. Instead of remaining in rehabiliation for the full-term, Harry left early to escape on vacation in Europe, having been dumped by MJ and neglected by Peter. The Third Gravestone It was MJ's death that brought Harry back to New York City in 2014, seeking to reconcile his friendship with Peter and to get to grips with his life again. Instead, he found his father's Goblin gear hidden away inside their mansion, and used it in a plot to defeat Spider-Man, still hating the vigilante for murdering his father. With the insanity from the Goblin raging in his blood and his own slipping sanity from his drug usage, Harry's mental state continued to degrade from there, and it was only through pure hatred, determination and revenge that he kept himself alive during his 'down time' from villainy. The second Green Goblin battled against Spider-Man day and night, coming up with schemes to trap or kill him, until he at last worked out Spider-Man's identity: Peter Benjamin Parker. Not only did he rage about the discovery that all along his best friend had been his father's murderer, but the sense of betrayal that he had never known drove him ever more insane. On August 22nd 2014, Peter's 17th birthday, Harry kidnapped May Parker and Flash Thompson and strapped one of them with a bomb but would not tell Spider-Man which. Peter took the chance and typically found the bomb on his Aunt May, and then sought out Harry, turning him in to the authorities. No one believed Harry's rantings about Peter being Spider-Man, and was referred to a psychiatrist, Dr. Barton Hamilton, who stole the identity of the Green Goblin. The Fourth Gravestone Hamilton, using the stolen identity of the Green Goblin, captured Harry for ransom, but was defeated easily with the joined help of Spider-Man and Harry, but did not let defeat stop him from attacking Harry. The injury caused the boy a head injury, resulting in amnesia of the past two years. His former self had died, and with it Peter hoped had died the Goblin at last. Harry once again left the country, leaving Oscorp in the hands of Menken, having loaded a suitable amount of money into his personal account to live with, finding 'himself' in his travels with girls, drugs and a celebrity lifestyle he had never before approached. Category:Osborn Family Category:Homo sapien Category:Homo gobelinus Category:6 February Category:1990s Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Necro Category:Goblin Serum Category:American Category:ESU Category:Oscorp Employees Category:Marvel Category:1998